One Piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7 Part 2
Vance bowed to Tack, and looked to him. Tack stared at Vance, and bowed back, knowing it to be the respectful thing to do. "Well, Mr. Tack, I am Vance. I have a proposition for you, from my employer. I work... For the World Government." "Really?" "Indeed. I work directly under Polaris, the commander in chief himself. He told me that he thought, that you would be a good idea for the newest Warlord. You did help defeat Benjamin..." "Nah. Tell Dad that i don't wanna." "Well... D...dad?" Vance craned his head, and pointed at Tack. "DAD?! POLARIS IS YOUR FATHER?! THE CHIEF COMMANDER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD GOVERNMENT'S MILITARY IS YOUR FATHER?!" "Woops. Don't tell anyone, he said it's a secret." "HOW CAN I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" "By trying really hard?" "SCREW THAT BULLSHIT! THIS STUFF COULD LOSE HIM HIS JOB! TO SEE ONE OF THE MOST INFAMOUS PIRATE IN THE PARADISE SECTION BE THE SON OF MY BOSS... PEOPLE WILL TALK!" "Why should they? It's private." "PRIVATE MY ASS! THIS SHIT IS PRISTINE!" Vance is freaking out, and grabs a brown paper bag. He breaths into it, and try's to calm himself down. So his boss's son is an infamous criminal. Could be worse, Tack could be a puppy eater. "You eat puppies?" "No." "Okay... I can live with this." Rangton, scratched his chin, and walked towards Vance. He notices him, and Rangton smirks. He grabs the cape, and lifts it. "Great idea Tack, I love the newbie. Hey buddy, nice outfit. I love the cape, makes you look so 'special'." "Oh shut it, I like capes." "So did I. When I was 6." "You look like a fat 6 year old." "Hey, I prefer a fat 8 year old." Vance grabs a cigarette, and puts it in his mask hole. He strikes it with his fist, and it becomes lit. "Look, I'm..." Rangton claps it, and the flame goes out. "This is a no smoke area." "YOU BASTARD! LET ME SMOKE!" "Then pay the fee." "Okay. What?" "500,000,000,000,000,000,000 ." "... I hate you." "That's what my last girlfriend said to me; for good reasons." Vance turned around, and went to Tack. "Okay... It seems I have to arrest you." "Then I'll have to fight you." "Indeed." Vance raises his fist, and Rangton grabs his arms. "BRILLIANT IDEA! ARREST THE SON OF THE CHIEF OF THE MILITARY!" "Well, I'm sure he will understand..." "Well, if people heard that you worked for the father to one of the most infamous pirates on the grand line..." "... Oh my god..." Vance grabbed his brown paper bag, and started to become hyped again. Rangton patted him on the back, and walked him back to his raft. "Look, mr..." "Vance." "Mr. Vance. I'm sure you're a smart guy. You should understand that if YOU arrest Tack, you'll get in trouble. If someone else does, you can easily say that you were some peon. So you'll be safe, with your position. In fact... If Tack is arrested, and Polaris is fired... You get promoted." "Y...yeah." "So... Go back to your base, and make some alliances. When Tack eventually falls, and Polaris follows suit... Rise, and take power." "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Vance jumps off the ship, and jumps to his raft, thinking of ideas to become the newest leader of the world government. Rangton waves to him, with the biggest grin on his face. "GOODBYE! HAVE FUN... you stupid fool with a cape." Rangton grabs the cigarette pack he stole, and throws it overboard. "Smoking will kill you. Now, let's drink until my liver is black!" - "So, the train has been attacked again?" "Indeed, sir Yin." A large bearded man, in a wheelchair glances out the window. He smokes his cigar, and snarls. He turns around, and smashes his table. "LET'S SHOW THOSE BANDITS WHY WATER 7 IS CALLED THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE FOR PIRATES! WHEN THAT VICE ADMIRAL COMES... all of them will pay. Every single criminal scum." The man smirks, and he feels his tongue burn. He spits, and the cigar is on the floor. He grabs a baseball bat, and smashes the cigar. "I HATE CIGARS!" "Then why did you smoke it?" "BECAUSE I LIKE IT!" - After a few hours, Vance was writing up plans for how to control the WG, and he paused. He thought to himself for a few seconds, and he stood up. "Wait a second... I WAS TRICKED!" He jumped off his boat, and ran after the ship by running on the water. "I WILL FIND YOU TACK AND RANGTON! I WILL ARREST YOU!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc